rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Taking Control
"Taking Control" is the fifty-first episode of RWBY and the eleventh episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on January 28th, 2017 and was released for non-FIRST registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on January 29th, 2017. It was made public on February 4th, 2017. Summary In the Land of Darkness, Cinder Fall trains under Salem's guidance in using her Fall Maiden powers. Tyrian Callows returns, fearful of displeasing Salem by not returning with Ruby Rose. He defends his failure by informing her that he poisoned Qrow Branwen. Salem tells him that he disappointed her, and Tyrian takes out his grief on a Beowolf, much to Cinder's horror. Yang Xiao Long spray paints her robotic arm yellow and black, then gets ready to leave on her motorcycle. Taiyang Xiao Long arrives to wish her well in person, and ask if she is going to see Raven Branwen, or go after her sister in Mistral. Weiss Schnee attempts to sneak out of the Schnee Manor with the help of the butler, Klein Sieben. Along the way she overhears Jacques Schnee and James Ironwood arguing about his decision to close the borders of Atlas. Ironwood also mentions that Winter Schnee is in Mistral, reporting that a serious threat is brewing and people are mobilizing. Noticing that the conversation is concluded and that Ironwood is on his way out, Weiss uses a Glyph to prevent the door from opening. She escapes through a secret passage in the library when Ironwood and Jacques finally break out of the study. Sun Wukong wakes up on a couch in Ghira Belladonna's study. Blake Belladonna is there, greatly upset about his injury and extolling about this exact thing being why she left the rest of Team RWBY behind. She had learned to love them, now missing them every day and hoping they hate her for leaving, accepting the consequences. Sun points out that she is not actually being selfless like she thinks, saying that shutting her caring friends out hurts more than any enemy-inflicted injury. He overexerts his arm and then winces in pain, which manages to get a laugh out of Blake. Kali Belladonna falls into the room, clearly having just been eavesdropping. Ghira delivers the news learned from Ilia Amitola's Scroll that Adam Taurus is planning a repeat of the Fall of Beacon at Haven Academy after overthrowing Sienna Khan. Blake declares that the best course of action is to take the White Fang back into their leadership. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie run into Kuroyuri to discover that Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc have not been attacked. Ren's relief is short-lived, as the Nuckelavee shows up seconds later. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Blake saying "My hero." in this episode is a callback to "Of Runaways and Stowaways" when Sun is caught by Blake and says the phrase and later in the same chapter, where he also catches her and asks Blake to say it, though she never did. *Kali crashing through the door while she and Ghira were eavesdropping on Blake and Sun is a callback to "A Much Needed Talk" when Sun was eavesdropping on Blake and Ghira. *Salem asking Cinder if she wasn't the girl who wanted power is a callback to "Beginning of the End" in Cinder's monologue. See Also *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4 11 00003.png|Cinder's training of mastering her new powers. V4 11 00011.png|Tyrian reports to Salem. V4 11 00014.png|Tyrian takes out his despair on a Beowolf. V4 11 00023.png|Yang gets ready to leave. V4 11 00024.png|Taiyang asks if she going after her mother or Ruby. V4 11 00031.png|Ironwood threatens Jacques to close the borders of Atlas. V4 11 00041.png|Klein helps Weiss escape. V4 11 00045.png|"But I'd do it all again if it meant protecting you." V4 11 00047.png|"My hero." V4 11 00053.png|"We're going to take it back." V4 11 00058.png|Ren collapses in despair after realizing the Grimm that attacked his village is here. V4 11 00060.png|The Nuckelavee appears in Kuroyuri. Video Category:Volume 4 Category:Episodes